It's a lovehate thing
by Russia Fey
Summary: ALL STORIES ON HIATUS BECAUSE MY LAPTOP BROKE, SORRY. A sort of sequel to Across Worlds and Strange Friends, Ace orders Hetalia Units, and then has to leave Ivy all alone with them. What could possibly happen? Well, for Ivy, a whole lot. Even being turned into an animal for a day! What shenanigans will the countries get into? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

(Authors note. Hey! It's going to take a bit longer then I thought to update Across Worlds and Strange Friends, so here is a new story to read! This story has nothing to do with my first fanfiction other then that it has the characters, Ivy and Ace. I wanted to have a fanfiction that told a little more about Ivy and Ace's at home life. I hope you all enjoy!)

"Hey, Ivy, what is a Hetalia Unit?" Asked Ace, my red headed Irish best friend, from the plush purple blankets of my queen sized bed.

"It's a Hetalia fandom, there clones of the Hetalia characters that a company called Flying Mint Bunny inc. makes and sends to fangirls across the world. Why do you ask?"

"I think I just signed us up for a five of 'em. But at least they are all free!" Ace looked up at me sheepishly. At least we will have plenty of room for them _if_ this is real. I thought, watching Ace continue to serf the web from her laptop. Then, Ace jumped up and raced out of my room, I heard her run down the stairs, and off to who-knows-where in our giant house. I glanced at the Hetalia pop-up that Ace had ordered the Units off of. It had a list of the units we would be getting, but, not in the order we were getting them. I started to skim them, but I stopped on the first one: England. I wondered what god I had pleased to deserve this. I shut the laptop, not caring who else we would get. Flopping onto my bed I turned off my light and fell asleep, dreaming of trying to fend off the bad touch trio with only a spork.

The next morning, I dragged myself out of bed and down two flights of stairs. (Yes, that's right, three story house, envy away people! Back to story now) When I reached the kitchen, I wondered why my head was pounding. Oh wait, that's the door, never mind.

"Ace!" I moaned, "make the door stop knocking!"

"Okay." Ace said unnaturally cheerful, I never understood the idea of a "Good Morning" so I left those things to Ace.

"Ivy!" Ace called from the front door/living room "Our first Unit is here!"

"Nice." I muttered, chugging the coffee Ace kindly made for me. Now mostly awake, I walked into the living room to see a guy in a mint green uniform wheeling a large crate inside. I shook my head at the sheer strangeness of the situation, I wanted to think this was a dream, but I knew it wasn't.

"Sign here, please." green uniform guy said, handing a clipboard to Ace. She signed it and handed it back to green uniform guy. Then he left with out another word, I turned to Ace.

"So who'd we get?" I asked bluntly, hoping it wasn't Prussia. Ace looked at the manual that was sitting on the lid of the box. She squinted her eyes at the small text, then cursed, loudly.

"You have got to be kidding me! We got the chocolate loving, trigger-happy, blond one!"

"So, that means we got..." I started putting the pieces together, "Switzerland?" Ace nodded, and started trying to pry the lid off the box.

"Ace! What are you doing! You can just take the lid off, we need to read the manual!" She looked up at me.

"Go get that Indian spice chocolate we've been saving. Now is probably the best time to use it."

I nodded and ran to fetch the fine chocolate. I'm guessing that Ace wanted to use it as a "Plan B" if Switzerland decided to kill us. When I got back, the lid was off and Ace was looking down into the box. Without looking up, she gestured for me to come closer. I walked over and looked into the box, and there he was, a sleeping Switzerland. I took note that he was hugging one of his guns like a teddy bear that shot bullets.

"I think I will refer to him by his human name," Ace whispered, not wanting to wake him, "His human name is Vash, right?" I nodded, carefully reaching into the box. I took out the one gun he wasn't holding, I handed it to Ace. Then I started to try to take the other, it was working at first. Then, Ace tried to fire the gun I handed her. This awoke him instantly, and, of course, he saw me trying to take his gun. He shoved me back and jumped out of the box, Vash aimed his gun at me.

"You _had_ to fire the gun, didn't you?" I looked at Ace. Ace just shrugged and, suddenly, she reached into my pocket, pulling out the chocolate. Vash noticed, he lowered his gun and eyed the chocolate.

"Alright Vash," Ace said, catching his attention "If you want the chocolate, then give your gun to my friend, Ivy." Vash looked hesitant, but thankfully his love of fine chocolate won over his love of guns. He handed me the gun and grabbed the chocolate from Ace. Me and Ace exchanged glances as Vash looked at the chocolate lovingly. Then, I realized that he didn't know that the chocolate was full of chilli peppers! I opened my mouth to warn him, but I was too late. He took a large bite of the chocolate. It only took a second for the spices to kick in, he sputtered and gagged at the intense heat of the chilli. Ace burst out laughing at poor Switzerland's expense, I just pitted him.

(Yay! First chapter is done! And I'm already working on the next chapter! Does anyone want to guess who will be in the next chapter? Cookies to anyone who gets it right! Also, I'm always open to ideas and suggestions, so comment people! Peace!)


	2. Snow storms are great for hide and seek!

After the whole "Vash eating the alarmingly hot chocolate" episode, we managed to introduce ourselves. Vash, understandably, was a little wary of Ace, but he seemed to be fine around me. So then I helped Vash move his stuff into his room. Afterwords, Ace called for us to come eat breakfast. But, Vash had refused to eat anything until he had seen us both take a bite of Ace's food. But he did manage to enjoy the meal, I think. Afterwords Ace decided she was going to take Vash clothes shopping because he couldn't go to many places with only his military uniform. He was _really_ reluctant to go but Ace threatened to "dispose" of his guns, so he left to obtain the said clothes with Ace. I decided to make the most of the next few hours I would have to myself. I looked outside to see snow falling to the ground, It looks like it'll turn into a snow storm soon. I hope Ace and Vash get somewhere that they can wait out the storm. I guess I'll just make french toast and read a book. But, just my luck, the doorbell rang. I yanked open the door to see non other then green uniform guy standing there with another large crate, shit. I signed the from, green uniform guy wheeled in the new crate, and he left. Just after he left the storm really started to kick off. I rubbed my hands together and grabbed the manual, without looking at who it was, I opened it to a random page and started reading: Pour beer on the lid...you have got to be kidding me. I know only one unit that had that as a option for awaking, Prussia. I decided the best thing to do would be to scare the hell out of him. I lend close to the box and shouted in my best Lithuania impression,

"RUSSIA IS COMING TO GET YOU!" the crate started to shake and I barely had time to get out of the way before a certain albino burst out of the box screaming like a little baby girl man boy (a cookie to anyone who gets the references). I saw him run for the kitchen, I followed him. I entered the kitchen just in time to see the ex-nation trip over the upturned corner of the rug. I was shaking with uncontrolled laughter at the poor man's expense. Prussia narrowed his eyes at me,

"That's not very funny, little girl." Yes it is.

"I'm not a little girl you unawesome bastard, I'm 20." Prussia puffed out his chest, I inwardly smirked at his idiocy. Then he leaned a little too close to me.

"How about I show you an awesome time then, huh? I'll even let you see my whole five meters of awesomeness!"

Disgusted, I shoved him away.

"OK Prussia, you know what would be _awesome _right now? Some aspirin, because your giving me a headache!" I yelled at him. He almost seemed, hurt by the statement. But, I didn't care I was angry god damn it!

"And another thing, I know you have been only hitting on me for the past two minuets because I'm a D cup, but you know what? I'd like to see you carry this extra weight every_freaken_where! So don't you ever, _ever _try to flirt with me again! Now I'm going to lock myself in the bathroom for a while, and if you so much as walk by the door your five meters will become more like five _centi_meters! Got it!" I rubbed my forehead and stormed off to find aspirin, leaving Prussia standing alone and frightened in the kitchen. About a half an hour later Prussia must have worked us the courage to face his death because I herd a knock on the door to the bathroom I was currently reading in. Yes, I'm reading in the bathroom, while sitting on the edge of the sink. I grabbed a bar of soap and tossed it against the door. I heard a soft "eep" then the door opened a few inches. I saw a red eye peek through the crack. I raised one eyebrow, daring him to do something. The red eye squinted, then Prussia poked his whole head in.

"You know," he said, god his voice is annoying, "You remind me of France for some reason." I turned the page in my book, even though I wasn't really reading it.

"Here's an idea, maybe I have some French heritage." His eyes widened to almost unnaturally large proportions, it was a little strange.

"Really? I never would have guessed!"

"Of course not, you're a self absorbed idiot."

"That hurt...whats did you say your name was?"

"I didn't, it's Ivy. Also," I set down the book, "that didn't hurt, but this will" I yanked open the door and tried to tackle the albino. He, however, was just able to evade the attack. I glared at the back of his head as I watch him dart down the hall. I knew he wouldn't be able to leave the house without freezing to death, and I am the master of hide and seek. I rubbed my hands together, this will be fun.

(End note: How long can Prussia hid from Ivy? What will happen when she finds him? How are Ace and Vash going to brave the storm? Also, Ivy gets a new pet! Can anyone guess what the mystery pet is? Find out in the next chapter of "It's a love/hate thing" Asta la pasta!)


	3. Ace's blizzard romance

I creeped down each hall and silently poked me head into each room. Prussia seemed to have disappeared. But I wasn't the master of hide and seek for nothing, he was in the this house and I am going to find him damn it! After searching all the above levels, I finally found the ex-nation in the basement. He had managed to get his head stuck between some pipes behind an old washing machine. After taking plenty of photos, reading over his manual(twice), and taunting him with beer, I helped get his head unstuck. He tried to thank me with his five meters, but I hit him over the head with an extra pipe that was lying around. Which really freaked him out for some reason (lol Russia). We got back upstairs to find that it was getting late, so I helped him move his stuff to his room and got ready for bed. It wasn't until I was almost asleep that I remembered something important: Ace and Vash haven't returned.

*Vash's P.O.V.*

"Well this is just great." Ace muttered sarcastically. The truck had broken down I the middle of the woods about an hour ago, and because a snow storm had started to blow in, we were trapped. She tried to start the engine again for the hundredth time, the old hunk of metal refused to start. I looked over at Ace, despite her oddness she was very pretty. Her reddish orange hair that fell just past shoulder length, her left eye silver and right eye green, even her faint trace of a Irish accent. I wonder if I would ever have a chance with her? I mentally slapped myself, no way she'd ever like me. We're too different, simple as that. And even if-

"Hellooo, earth to Vash! Did you hear a single word I said?" I snapped back to realty.

"No, sorry." Ace sighed, exasperation shown clearly on her face.

"Okay I'll just start over. This storm is going to be a big one, that means we'll be stuck here until at least tomorrow at the earliest. Now if we want to _not_ freeze to death, we need to conserve body heat. So I hope you're not uncomfortable with close proximity." I shook my head

"No, I'm not." Ace moved closer to me, I fought down a blush that threatened to cover my whole face. There is no way I'll survive the night with her _this_ close to me! I already had to fight back a lot of mental images of me and her kissing just so I wouldn't do anything here in real life. She leaned her head on mm shoulder, I could feel her breath on my neck. I bit back a soft moan, this is going to be on hell of a long night.

*Ace's P.O.V.*

Even though he'd said he didn't mind me being close to him, Vash seemed extremely uncomfortable in every way possible. I leaned my head on his shoulder and realized I could hear his heart beat, it was a lot faster then it should have been. Now I was curious, I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled my face into his shoulder. I took note that his breathing suddenly got a lot more strained and a red flush creeped up face. Could he have a crush on me? There was only one way to find out. I shifted around so I was sitting in his lap, he looked about to say something in protest, when I pressed my lips to his. His face turned so red it would have made blood look pink, and his eyes said the rest. After a moment or two, I felt him kiss back. And then, I felt his arms wrap around my back, it felt really nice. I guess I could let this continue for a while.

*Le magical time skip to Ivy's P.O.V.*

"They should have been back by now." I mumbled to myself, downing the last of the coffee I'd made a little while ago. Prussia sat across from me, calmly poking at his french toast. It was already morning and the storm was over. Even though there was a good 10 inches of snow on the ground, they should have been able to get back without too many problems. I wolfed down my third plate of french toast, quickly catching the drop of maple sirup that threatened to drip on my beige bathrobe.

"You know," Prussia spoke up "if you keep eating like that you're going to get really fat." I shook my head.

"I run it off. Now eat, you'll need your strength to help search for them." Prussia literally dropped his fork.

"You're not going to make me go out in the freezing cold are you?" I nodded taking my dishes to the sink and heading to my room to get dressed. When I came back down, the ex-nation was sprawled out on the couch and dozing off. I smacked him over the head with a walk-talkie.

"If you're not coming with then take this. I'll be checking in every so often so don't fall asleep. Page me if ether of them show up, got it?" He nodded grabbing the remote and flicking on the TV. I sighed better get started.

*Another magical time skip to when Ivy finally finds them*

I trudged through the deep snow, searching for them. Then I saw the truck, strange, the windows looked a bit steamed up. I made my way to the door and peered in. I viciously bit back laughter at the sight that met my eyes. Ace was on top of Vash and they were kissing, hard. There arms were wrapped tightly around each other and they seemed to be quite enjoying the situation they were in. I taped to glass, they both jerked up in surprise, their skin red with more then embarrassment. I smiled,

"Having fun?"

_Hahahaha busted! What do you think? Should I make the chapters longer? I don't know, It would take longer to write them then. Let me know what you think please._


	4. love is in the hare part 1

If there was a way to capture true embarrassment in one image, it would be the seen before me. From what I could tell it looks like Ace and Vash started kissing and somehow despite to freezing cold, Vash got his shirt off and Ace was on top of him. Of course, the moment I had announced my arrival, the little make out session they had going ended. So saying they were embarrassed was a huge understatement.

"I guess I can't really say that this isn't what it looks like." Ace mumbled, I arched an eyebrow, emphasizing a glance to Vash's shirtless chest. He looked away and hastily pulled on his shirt. Ace opened her mouth to speak, but I held up my hand.

"You don't need to say anything, lets just go back." Ace nodded, getting out of the truck. I'll just have to call for a tow truck when we got home. It was mostly quite on the hike back, I did explain that Prussia showed up though. Ace was, obviously, furious with the idea of the ex-nation staying with us. I just told her not to maim, kill, injure, or torture him in any way. She agreed, after a little convincing. When we did get back however, Ace let out her full unbridled rage on Prussia. He never saw it coming. I managed to get Ace locked in her room. Vash went of to his room(or so he said) and I had to drag an unconscious albino to _his_ room. Then, as I was just about to take a nice nap, someone knocked on the door. I hesitantly opened it and guess who it was, green uniform guy! I noticed he had more then one crate though. Sighing, I opened the door wider.

"Two in one day? This is ether really good or really bad." The green uniform guy nodded and wheeled the crates inside. I signed the from and he left. I grabbed the manuals and started reading. The first I quickly figured to be Canada, It took me a minute to realize the second was England. Wait, Canada and England, my two favorite countries, at once. I fangirl freaked.

"Woo hoo! We got Canada and we got England! We got Canada and we got England! This is the best thing EVER!" I sang as I danced around the crates, my previous need for a nap long gone. I didn't know exactly how I should wake them with out destruction of my home or a few brain cells (or both), so I turned on the living room TV and started searching. After a while I finally found what I was looking for, the Justin Beiber channel. We only had the stupid channel because it was bundled with the good yaoi channels. I unmuted the TV, and the roomed was filled with the sound of eardrum shattering evil. The last thing I remembered was a chunk of wood smacking me square in the face.

*Ace's P.O.V*

Curse Ivy for locking me in my own room! I was pouting while planing my revenge on the red eyed basterd when I herd a soft knock. The door opened a bit and Vash poked his head in. I motioned for him to come in. I guess since our little make out in the truck we are now...what was it called? Date? Yeah, that's it, we are now dating. He snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me close. So I looped my arms around his neck. My fingers played with the short blond hair on the nape of his neck. Vash tilted his head down, he whispered my name. My eyes fluttered shut, completely hypnotized by his mixed accent. Our lips barely brushed against each others when our ears were full on attacked by terrible singing! Then an explosion sounded after so Vash and I ran down the stairs to see what the hell was happening. I saw Ivy lying unconscious on the floor and a blond man kneeling over her. Using deductive reasoning I figure the blond to be France. Oh shit, France! My "keep Ivy safe from french creeps" instinct suddenly kicked in. I ran over the blond and Chuck Norris style roundhouse kicked him in the side of the head! He fell over with a heavy thud. I turned to the still unconscious Ivy, she always looked like she was abut to burst out laughing when she slept. I glanced over to Vash, he was examining a second crate. I walked up next to him.

"Who do ya thinks inside?" I wondered out loud. Vash shrugged, tapping the lid. A soft whimper came from inside. The lid lifted up slightly, a pair of blue eyes looked out at us.

"H-h-hello?" Oh, so it's Canada. I yanked the lid completely off the crate and tossed it onto the floor. Canada jumped at the sudden movement, damn he was kawii. I wonder what he would look like in a tutu. I shook my head, no time for that now. I rubbed my hands together,

"Ok Canada, I'm Ace and the girl over there is Ivy. you can take your stuff to any room that you would like to stay in. If your hungry the kitchen is over there and don't go upstairs, Vash is going to be helping me with something for a while." My gaze caught Vash's, he got what I meant. Vash and I bid Canada good night and went back up to my room to finish what we had started.

*Le magical time skip to Ivy's P.O.V*

I woke up on the couch, not too terribly strange. I could smell pancakes being made in the kitchen. Again, not very strange. I saw Switzerland walk by with a cup of coffee, he seemed to be having a little difficulty walking. Kinda strange. Then I saw England walk into the living room with Ace, they were talking about the likely hood of artificial intelligence taking over the world. Pretty strange. (Ace also seemed to be having trouble walking, I wonder why?) Lastly I noticed the time, 7:25 a.m. I have never in my life woken up before 9. So that was extremely strange. I sat up, stretching my arms. I winced at a throbbing pain in my forehead, I could feel a large bump forming there. England noticed my awakeness and offered me some coffee, which I excepted after I had confirmed the he had not made it. Ace left the room for a moment, when she came back she was carrying a small shoe box. She handed the said box to me. She said,

"I know you've had a rough time the last few days so I got you something to cheer you up!" Curious, I lifted the lid. Inside was a baby bunny with light gray fur. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes, my heart melted,

"This is the cutest thing next to flying mint bunny. Hey, that's a good name, Minty." I lifted the tiny baby out of the box, she barley weighed anything! I looked up at Ace, smiling,

"Shes perfect, I will love her forever. And, uh, I noticed you and Vash are walking a little funny. You two ok?" Ace blushed

"Yeah, we're ok." she said a little too quickly. Shrugging, I let the subject drop, for now. I turned my eyes back to Minty, she was so tiny! I can't wait for her to bigger so can train her to carry messages on her back to the others in the house. That will be a fun, yes it will.

_Russia Fey: 'ello every one! I need some help, recently I've gotten interested in a Hetalia fandom know as 2P. I'm now working on a fanfic about 2P England and I need some feed back on my title ideas. Just comment on which title sounds best, thanks!_

_Here be the titles!_

1. Whiskers and frosting

2. kitten in the snow

3. estranged love

4. When the snow melts

5. What was left of last frost

6. Flames of pastel

7. What the knife reflected

8. Cracked mirrors reflect more then one


End file.
